


A Mutual Exchange of Services

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sanji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Zoroxfem!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: The fem!SanjixZoro fic that no one asked for.





	A Mutual Exchange of Services

Sanji leaned against the railing petulantly as she huffed on the countless cigarette of that evening as she still couldn't shake this bitter arousal that had been plaguing her all week. Despite how much she touched herself – or used the toys embarrassingly supplied to her by Franky – she still wasn't able to shake this heated want for more than a few hours before it returned with a vengeance.

At this point she was almost certain that everyone would've been able to smell the pungent arousal constantly drenching her underwear if it wasn't for the fact she had been chain smoking all week out of stress. It was only a happy coincidence that the odour just happened to mask any other smell coming off of her. Taking a grateful drag on the smoke currently poised between her gorgeously manicured fingers, she eventually lowered it to let out an irritated puff.

It was now only a few hours until dawn and she had wasted most of the night in the galley trying to work herself into exhaustion so that she could hopefully just pass out in the woman's quarters without having to attend to her nightly ritual. Unfortunately, even after doing the dishes, re-organizing the entire spice rack and her wine cellar, and finishing her meal planning for the entire crew for the next month; she was still wide awake and annoyingly eager.

She had an inkling that it had something to do with the two years she had spent on an island of nothing but women to keep her company. Ever since she had come back and was regularly in the vicinity of so many men she hadn't really been able to control her lusty behaviour; though it seemed her stint away had affected her far worse than she had realized.

Taking another heavy drag, her eyes shifted to the rear of the ship as she could faintly make out the lumbering footsteps that could only belong to a certain neanderthal. Face turning down in disgust as the treads paused only to be replaced by a tinkling as the mosshead was obviously taking a leak over the side of the ship; what a disgusting, uncivilized plebeian. 

Turning her gaze out towards the bow the ship once more, she took in the starry horizon as she was beginning to wonder what other alternatives she could take to dealing with her situation before the distinct scent of sweat, steel, and alcohol hit Sanji's nostrils. Gaze only flickering over when the meathead's footsteps halted and the swordsman asked gruffly, “The heck you still doing up, shitcook?”

Flicking her long hair over her shoulder with a haughty sigh, she properly turned to look at the ego riddled samurai and grouched, “That's Ms. Shitcook to you.”

Zoro grunted with a careless, disinterested expression that Sanji ached to put the heel of her pump through, hating how half the time he responded to something she said he looked like a gorilla trying to grasp the concept of language. Ignoring her attitude, Zoro brought his arm up to rest on his swords before tucking his hand into his haramaki and pushing arrogantly, “What's got your panties in a twist?”

“Certainly nothing that concerns you.” She spat back venomously, idly wondering how easy it would be to wrap the tail end of the maroon sash around the swordsman's throat and choke him. Knowing her anger towards him at the moment was a touch irrational, but also not in the mood for having a confrontation with the man while her loins were on fire.

As always, this older, calmer version of Zoro didn't rise to Sanji's snark nearly as much as he did before training with Mihawk for two years; this new version had instead gained an eerie amount of perceptive ability. So without even responding to Sanji's irritable attitude, a look of minute understanding flashed across his face in the form of a flickered smirk as he muttered, “Why so hot and bothered?”

“None of your fucking business!” Sanji snapped furiously, cheeks already lighting up a bright red as she wondered if the man had been able to smell it through the smoke. Her flustered answer was of course all Zoro needed as he broke out in an infuriating smirk as Sanji turned her head away with an annoyed tisk.

Refusing to make eye contact with the smug bastard, and absolutely not intending on answering any more of his dumb questions, she kept her back to him and returned to sucking on her cigarette. It was already bad enough that the mosshead had so easily figured out what was wrong, she didn't need him teasing her about it too. However, Zoro didn't continue teasing her as she had come to expect from the man, instead he remained completely silent as Sanji continued to look the other way. Beginning to go on edge when the silence only continued to hang until finally Zoro spoke.

“I'll be in the crow's nest.” Was all Zoro supplied as he began trudging away, Sanji's brows raising slightly at how easily Zoro had dropped the subject and how simply he had decided to walk away. Her eyes following his retreating back as his broad shoulders rose in a disinterested shrug and added, “If you want.”

Eyes bulging, Sanji watched him leave, jaw hanging slack and cigarette barely clinging to her lower lip as she still couldn't quite believe what she had just been offered. Surely Zoro had to be joking. Despite the constant rivalry, heated arguments, yelling matches, and various innuendos thrown by the crew, they had never considered doing anything together. Mostly because before their time apart they really couldn't stand each other, but even Sanji had realized that after meeting up together since two years apart something had been different...

No!

Sanji shook her head furiously, hair whipping across her face in her panic as she tried to stop the already growing thoughts of perversion entering her mind. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about sleeping with different members of the crew at different times, but she had never considered acting on it. Even Zoro she had fantasized about once or twice, but it had usually been in the context of a fight or a hate fuck...

Gaze drifting over to the crow's nest, she watched as a light flickered on in the windows and her guts twisted nervously. Heart pounding in her chest at the very notion of what she was considering, and absolutely loathing herself for instantly getting wetter at the very idea of sex with the idiot swordsman. A jittery puff on her cigarette hardly helped manners as the idea was becoming less and less awful the longer she thought about it.

An acrid taste lanced across her tongue and she glanced down to note that she had reached the filter, stubbing it out and pocketing it as she cast a final look up at the crow's nest. Zoro had been the one to offer, so why shouldn't she at least give it a chance; and if it was awful it'd just be one more thing she could tease him about.

And if he had been joking? Then she'd put his face through the floorboards.

~X~

Entering the crow's nest, Sanji's heart was back to trying to pound its way out of her chest as the notion of what she was about to do was still causing her distress. However, the moment she entered the room and found the swordsman sprawled along one the benches lazily watching her; she found her old resolve and confidence return with full force. Without even waiting for Zoro to speak – or give him the chance for mocking her for coming – she strutted over to him and held up an aggressive hand, “Alright, mosshead. We're doing this but there's a few rules.”

Zoro didn't say anything beyond raising an eyebrow and looking slightly amused.

Ignoring this, Sanji began raising fingers as she listed off the few rules she had come up with on her walk over, “Firstly, we don't tell anyone. Secondly, I'm on top; I won't have your sweaty body on top of me suffocating me. And third, if you pull my hair or spank my ass; I'll rip your dick off. Deal?”

After a long silence where neither broke the heated staring match that Sanji had incited the moment she had entered the room, Zoro finally piped up with a flat mutter, “All these rules, but I'm the one doing you a favour.”

“Deal?!” Sanji repeated firmly, completely ignoring Zoro's jibe as she watched him humorlessly. Zoro eventually rolling his eyes at her nonreciprocating behaviour before giving a short nod of understanding. 

With that Sanji began undressing, deft fingers unlatching hooks and buttons that would take the swordsman minutes to figure out, finally stepping out of her skirt until all she was left in was her lingerie. Stockings and garters and lacy bits that she knew for a fact most men enjoyed. It was part of the reason she fought in a skirt; a distracted man was a dead man.

“Did you get all dressed up for me, shitcook?” Zoro mused with a smug grin, Sanji having to refrain from kicking the man outright as his cocky behaviour and the way he was sitting made him seem even more arrogant than usual. Striving for calm, she decided to get him back later next time they fought and instead focused on the more important matter at hand.

“You wish.” Sanji scoffed irritably, righting her stance as she tossed her luxurious blond hair over her shoulder dramatically, standing proudly in front of the still lounging swordsman in nothing but her risque underwear. Hand placed confidently on her hip as she cocked it to the side and boasted haughtily, “I dress like this for myself.”

Zoro didn't reply, just continued to sit with his legs sprawled and arms thrown over the back of the bench that encompassed the entirety of the crows nest. Gaze not even flickering to Sanji's body as he kept watching her flatly – almost bored – as he seemed to be waiting on her. It seemed that despite Zoro's offer, Sanji was going to be stuck doing most of the work; typical.

Rolling her eyes at his usual underwhelming behaviour, she strutted over to him and swiftly crawled into his lap – no longer needing to be shy – placing an arm on his shoulder to keep him pinned as she arched her back to put her breasts annoyingly close to his face. When he still remained unfazed she leaned back and conceded with a pout, “You really aren't affected by this, are you?”

“No.” Zoro admitted bluntly, Sanji momentarily feeling foolish before the swordsman reached up to hook his finger in the intricate lacy pattern of her bra strap as he grunted, “It's just annoying fabric in the way of what I actually want to see.”

Sanji's eyes widened slightly, mostly shocked by the fact that there were actually bits of Sanji that he did want to see and began reaching back to unhook the bra. Tossing it aside and suddenly feeling oddly exposed to the man before Zoro fixed that by leaning and latching his teeth onto one of her nipples. Her eyes bulged further at the sudden forwardness of the man as her gaze caught his eye and he smirked happily.

Immediately Sanji found her elbow embedded in the top of his head, grinding down as she seethed, “Start with a kiss, you green gorilla! Have you no sense of romanticism?!”

Zoro grumbled petulantly, but for once didn't complain or argue with Sanji, as he tilted his head up to catch her lips in a soft kiss. The press of their lips together initially odd and foreign, but slowly growing on her as she leaned into it and tried to forget about the emotional involvement and just focus on the physical. Dry lips parting to allow hers to slide over his as her tongue tentatively licked inside, only a few more gentle sucks before the kisses turned heated and Sanji was suddenly floored by the fact that she was kissing Zoro; and she was liking it!

Albeit a little messy, Zoro was passionate, eager, and just the right amount of rough as he kissed Sanji with playful intent. Hands finally coming in to help Sanji remove the rest of her clothes and begin touching her for the first time; groping her breasts, pinching her nipples, caressing her waist. She couldn't help but notice that he was still fully dressed, but there was something arousing about it. Not to mention the stiffness she could feel through his pants meant he wasn't going to be dressed for long.

Continuing with her playful grinding on his lap, she let her hands do their own exploring as it was the first time she really got to run her hands over the man's impressive upper body. A muscular masterpiece that she would only admit to herself that she had definitely thought about touching once or twice. As her hands ran down his arms to fully appreciate just how rock solid the man's biceps really were Zoro had begun his own exploring.

It wasn't long before his hand was dipping down to where Sanji had been needing it most, fingers only slightly pressing inside as Sanji gasped eagerly into their kiss. A grin from the swordsman met Sanji's open mouth gasp as he pushed them back in a little deeper before pulling them out again.

“Fuck, you're wet.” Zoro noted with a breathy grunt, fingers pulling out for a second of awe before reinserting them and helping Sanji ride on them. Twisting his hand so she could properly grind on his palm and his thumb pressed against her clit with each delicious stroke.

For her part, Sanji bit her tongue to keep from saying something snappy and instead just enjoyed having something inside her that wasn't her or an intimate object. While also trying to comprehend why Zoro was so amazing at this and how he could even be this good with just his hand; almost wanting to scream in frustration that it wasn't fair the swordsman was so good at this.

After several minutes of sloppy kisses and Zoro playing with Sanji, he eventually removed his hand and began working at getting a majority of his clothes off without removing Sanji from his lap. A hand staying firmly wrapped around her even as he removed his pants, and Sanji couldn't help but giggle to herself at the way the swordsman was clearly a little rushed and flustered about it.

Once they were both naked, Zoro wasted little time in grabbing his throbbing erection and lining it up with Sanji, brushing the head across her soaking wet lips teasingly as Sanji held her breath in anticipation. Not even fully realizing how much she had needed this till now, and also not realizing how terrified she was with how huge the man was when fully erect. Instead she just closed her eyes and braced herself as she lowered her hips while Zoro thrusted up.

A euphoric gasp of relief was ripped from Sanji's throat as she sunk down and was so thoroughly filled, wanting to come right there and then but also never wanting the sensation to end. Hands returning to Zoro's arms, she clung to them for support as she adjusted to having something inside of her. Slightly surprised that Zoro was giving her that, but it seemed that he was following her rules pretty well.

Beginning to move slowly, a few thrusts in and Sanji threw timidness to the wind and allowed all of her most raunchy and sexually fuelled moans to happily slip from between her lips as she set about riding Zoro. Body adjusting eagerly as she bounced up and down on the swordsman while his hands on her hips guided her. It wasn't long until Zoro was matching her rhythm and rocking his hips up in time with her motions.

Sanji dipped back down to lock lips with Zoro – the kiss far messier and saliva slick this time – as it was more of a panting into each others mouths than actual kissing. The arousal was making her dizzy, the sensation of being filled, breathless, and the glorious act of finally being properly and thoroughly fucked had her on the brink of orgasm. Just a few more perfectly timed thrusts and she knew she'd be coming hard enough that she'd be fine for weeks...

“Hey!” Sanji snapped in shock, Zoro's thrusts faltering as he abruptly stood up and completely derailed Sanji's momentary dreams of cumming and finally getting rid of this unshakable arousal. Scowling up at Zoro as he still stayed inside of her, but hefted her up until her legs were wrapped around his hips.

“You said no being on top.” Zoro explained with a grin, beginning to slowly grind up into Sanji once more, “You didn't say anything about standing.”

“You're such a smartass.” Sanji growled petulantly, but was unable to stop herself from handing her body over to the man that currently held her in his hands like she weighed nothing. Large, calloused palms gripping her petite waist and lifting her effortlessly off his dick before bringing her back down again as he thrusted up eagerly. Barely suppressed groans of pleasure echoed in Zoro's throat and were nearly drowned out by Sanji's own wails of pleasure.

Hardly able to fathom the image of Zoro actually enjoying himself she instead focused more on the sounds he made as her body was alight with arousal in ways it hadn't been in years. Hands wrapping around Zoro's neck to keep herself from falling back as each thrust stretched her in ways her toys never could, and brought her levels of euphoria she hadn't had in ages.

“Harder!” Sanji whined desperately, not entirely sure if she wanted it any rougher, but secretly loving the way Zoro growled in annoyance every time she did. His ego clearly blunted by the thought that he wasn't giving it to her as good as he could've no doubt made the swordsman's competitive nature burn angrily.

“Tsk...” Zoro huffed irritably, hands raking down Sanji's sides in rough, possessive strokes before curling around to grab at her ass greedily, “You're so annoying.”

A fire sparking in her eyes, Sanji smirked up at the sweaty swordsman and gave an innocent wink before simpering, “Just for you~”

“Good.” Zoro growled stiffly, Sanji's eyes widening at the implication of his statement and before she could even begin to process it the swordsman was ducking his head to bury his face in her neck. Lifting her higher onto his hips as he turned to pin her more securely against the mast as he began thrusting back into her with full intent.

“Ahn~” An embarrassing whine was ripped from her as the hard surface behind her took everything to a whole other level and Zoro was managing to get deeper than anything had ever been before. All other previous concerns gone as everything narrowed down the man inside her that was currently fucking her brains out.

A hand fell between them and rough calloused fingers flicked across her clit with perfect timing as her impending orgasm was now only a few thrusts away. Almost able to count them as Zoro pressed into her one final time and her whole body stilled for a moment before being rocked by the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. Guts surging with wrenching contractions as her legs snapped around Zoro's waist painfully and her whole body shuddered.

Wave after wave rocking through her as Zoro refused to stop even as his own orgasm hit him, Sanji desperately attempting to bat his hand away only for Zoro to nab both her wrists and pin them above her head as he continued to stimulate her. Each touch had her already spent body shuddering uncontrollably as all she could do was whine breathlessly since she refused to beg.

Eventually Zoro rode out the last spurts of his orgasm and pulled them away from the mast to plop back down on the bench, still holding Sanji to him and still very much inside of her. She remained sitting in his lap with her hands thrown around his neck, and her cheek resting exhausted on his shoulder as they both came down from their highs. Sanji's body still occasionally shuddering as Zoro let his head fall back was no doubt seconds from falling asleep, if not already.

When Sanji began to find herself doing the same, she caught herself and silently berated herself for her behaviour; this hadn't been part of their agreement. Zoro had only done this to get his rocks off and as a favour to her, snuggling or sleeping together afterwards was obviously out of the question. It wasn't like they were a thing now, and it certainly wasn't like Zoro owed her anything else.

With a barely concealed moan she removed herself from the swordsman, immediately feeling horribly empty and disgusted at the sensation of cum running down her leg. Grabbing the nearest article of Zoro's clothing, she wiped up the mess before tossing it back on the floor before going about gathering her own clothes and getting dressed. It wasn't long after that Zoro was pushing himself up and tiredly pulling on his own clothes, dressed far faster than Sanji as he plopped back down on the bench while Sanji was still doing up the buttons on her shirt. 

Eventually fully dressed once more, Sanji stood awkwardly with her back to the man unsure of what to say to end this tryst between them. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt before shaking her head minutely, righting her hair with a flick and making for the stairs, “Thanks mosshead; that was fun.”

“You forgot these.” Zoro muttered quietly, his voice flat but significantly softer than usual as Sanji turned to see the swordsman holding out her lacy, black pair of underwear. Eyeing them for a while before looking back up at the man with a playful smirk and teasing wink.

“Keep 'em.” Sanji simpered as she turned and made her way out of the crow's nest with a confident stride and happy sway in her hips. Making it all the way to woman's quarters and passing out happily, deciding to worry about the concerning feelings stirring inside of her after she had gotten a good nights sleep.

~X~

Zoro watch Sanji's figure retreat down the stairs without a glance back at him, hand still extended with her black panties hanging on the end of his finger. Still smelling strongly of her even at arms length, he lowered them slowly when he realized she wasn't coming back. Holding onto them awkwardly as he was still trying to process what the two of them had just down together. After several moments he shyly pocketed them in his haramaki and decided it was a conversation best left alone until another time.


End file.
